


Do You Want To Go?

by GanglyLimbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Just some plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanglyLimbs/pseuds/GanglyLimbs
Summary: Sometimes, Gavin just needs a push. Luckily, his friend, Ryan, is there to give it to him when his longtime crush, Meg, shows up at his locker one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some pointless fluff. I always wanted to write Badass Meg asking out Nerd Gavin, and I finally did.

“…and don’t forget your homework is due Monday. It will be on the test in two weeks, so be sure to do it.” Mrs. Jenkins called over the sound of students packing up.

Gavin impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for his friend and Biology partner to finish getting ready. “Come on, Ryan. Michael’s waiting for us.”

“Hold your horses, Gavin.” Ryan reprimanded. Gavin rolled his eyes as Ryan continued to organize his folder, making sure his homework was put into the right slot.

“Why don’t you just shove your papers into your backpack like a normal person?”

“Because not all of us can handle being slobs like you.” Ryan shot back. “If you’d shut up and let me work on this, I’d get done faster.”

Gavin closed his mouth and watched Ryan for a few seconds. Then he got bored. “What do you think our project should be about?”

Ryan sighed before finally ( _finally_ ) closing his binder and putting it away in his bag. “Well, I was thinking on doing it over the ecosystem of the Northern Washington forests.”

“Ryan, that’s so boring, Ryan. Why don’t we do it over the ecosystem of Africa.” Gavin said, pushing his backpack up onto his shoulder and stepping back to allow Ryan to get up. Ryan hefted his own bag over his shoulder and the two of them made their way for the door, waving goodbye to their teacher.

“Because everyone is going to do it over Africa. It’s the lowest hanging fruit.” Ryan argued. 

“Well how about the Antarctic? That’s pretty cool too.”

“Because unlike the Antarctic, I’ve been to Washington before and can add first-hand experience.” Ryan explained slowly, as if he was explaining it to a child. Students walked past them, ignoring the bickering two as they made their way down the hallway to their lockers. It wasn’t an unusual sight, seeing Ryan and Gavin arguing over various things.

Gavin pursed his lips for a second before grinning again. “Ok, for a million dollars, you randomly get transported to the Antarctic for an hour.”

Ryan cocked his head. “Am I transported with the clothes on my back or do I get a puffy jacket?”

“The clothes on your back, obviously.”

Ryan seemed to think about it for a second before shrugging. “Sure, I’ll take it. It’s a million dollars.”

Gavin let out a shocked little laugh. “No you wouldn’t.”

“Why?” Ryan replied indigently. “It’s only an hour. I’d totally do it.”

 “It’d be so cold. There’s no way you could handle it.”

“I could totally handle it. I’d use my million dollars to-“Ryan let out a surprised yelp as he was suddenly shoved to the side.

“Shhh.” Gavin hushed, hand over Ryan’s mouth. He quickly looked around the corner they had been to go around before pulling his head back, a panicked look on his face.

Ryan shoved Gavin’s hand away, also peeking around the corner to see what had Gavin so riled up. He made a small _‘aha’_ sound when he got to Gavin’s locker.

Standing there, dressed in her usual black leather, was Meg Turney. Meg, or DollFace as her friends called her, was the rumored gang leader of the school and she did nothing to disprove that. Some would say she actively encouraged it even. Some of the best pranks to come out of the school were cooked up by her and there wasn’t a debate she would back down for, even if it was against a teacher. Though she was small, she more than made up for it with her personality, and after winning her third fist fight, everyone knew not to fuck with her.

It was also well known to his friends that Gavin had a major crush on her.

Ryan could see why. Meg was extremely cute with her dyed hair (now brown but Ryan didn’t doubt it would change in a few weeks) and flawless complexion. She was in Ryan’s theater class, and thus he had sort of befriended her, so Ryan knew she had a great sense of humor and a lovely laugh. She was also a big gamer and the two often played games together.

And unbeknownst to everyone but Ryan, Meg also had a crush on Gavin.

Unfortunately for them both, neither was willing to make a move. Gavin was too shy and Meg was afraid that her reputation had scared off their timid British transfer student. Ryan had tried, a few times, to get the two together but each time had resulted in Gavin running away and Meg staring longingly after him.

With the way Meg was hovering by Gavin’s locker, Ryan suspected that that might be about to change.

Gavin bit his lip. “What should I do?”

“Talk to her?”

“Ryan, I can’t do that.” Gavin squawked, looking at Ryan with wide eyes.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Be…because she’s so cool. And pretty. And could absolutely snap me in half if she wanted to and every time I try to talk to her, my mouth gets dry and my heart starts pounding and I started breathing heavy and I turn into an absolute mong and-and-“

Ryan gripped his shoulders, shaking him a bit. “Gavin. Calm down. Your freaking out.”

Gavin took a few deep breaths before shaking his head. “Thanks Ryan. It’s just. I like her so much. How am I supposed to talk to someone like that?”

“Like this.” With that, Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hand and started pulling towards his locker.

“Ryan. Ryan! What-No, Ryan.” Gavin briefly struggled to get out of Ryan’s strong hold, but once they neared his locker, and Meg, he quieted down.

“Hey Meg.” Ryan cheerfully greeted, stopping in front of Meg.

“Oh hey Ryan. Gavin.” Meg smiled at Ryan before looking at Gavin. Ryan rolled his eyes at how instant Meg brightened upon seeing the Brit.

Gavin waved at her, desperately trying to look anywhere but at Meg.

The three stood in silence for a second before Ryan spoke again. “So, Meg. What are you doing here?”

Taking a deep breath, Meg gathered her courage. “I was…actually hoping to talk to Gavin.”

Making a snap decision, before Gavin could back out of it, Ryan pushed the Brit forward before backing up and waving good-bye. “Sure. I’ll leave you two to it.”

“Bu-But. Ryan!” Gavin called out as the other teenager walked away.

“You two have fun.” Ryan’s voice was cheerful. “I’ll text you later, Gavin, to talk about our project.”

Gavin could only stare in horror as Ryan left him, practically running back around the corner. It was a Friday, which meant the hallways had cleared almost as soon as the bell had rung. Meaning, Meg and him were the only two left, staring at each other.

Gavin bit his lip. “What did you want to talk about?”

Meg coughed before looking away. “So. There’s that dance coming up.”

Gavin perked up. “Yeah?”

Meg looked back at him before looking away again. “Are you going with anyone?”

Gavin deflated slightly. “No. Well, I’m going with Jeremy, and Michael, and them. But no, I’m not going with anyone, you know, romantically.”

Silence. Gavin shuffled his feet.

“How about you? You must be going with someone, right?” Gavin asked.

Meg shook her head. “No. I thought about going with Mica and Lindsay, but I’m not going with anyone either. Romantically.”

“Really?” Gavin asked, cocking his head. “I for sure thought you would go with someone. This is supposed to be the biggest dance of the year, right.”

Meg shrugged. “I want to go with someone, but I haven’t asked them yet.”

“Oh.” Gavin deflated, biting his lip again. “Well, why haven’t you?”

“I’m afraid they won’t want to go with me.”

“What? Who wouldn’t they want to go with you?”

Meg smiled a little. “I’m sure there are plenty of people who wouldn’t want to go with me. I’ve angered a lot of students here.”

“But you haven’t angered anyone that didn’t deserve it.” Gavin argued. “Like that stupid asshole who was bragging about picking on those kids. He totally deserved it.”

“You think so?” Meg’s smile was growing wider. “You know, while I would have beaten him up anyways, what really pissed me off was…he bragged about picking on you.”

Gavin blinked before looking away. “Oh. Yeah. He, uh. He wanted me to do his homework and I refused.”

Meg frowned, putting a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Did he hurt you?”

Gavin looked at the hand on his shoulders, cheeks reddening. “N-No. He just stole my homework instead.”

“I could beat him up again, if you want?” Meg offered.

Gavin smiled at her. “I’m fine, but thanks.” Gavin frowned. “Why was him picking on me the thing that pissed you off?”

Now Meg’s cheeks were turning red. “Because I like you.”

“You do?”

“Of course. You’re so smart and funny and I’ve watched the videos you made with your friend, Dan. They’re pretty cool. It doesn’t hurt that you’re cute.” Meg gave him a wink.

Gavin could feel his face burning. Again, they were silent, staring at each other.

Meg scratched the side of her cheek. “So about that dance?”

“Yeah?”

“The person I wanted to ask….I was wondering…did you, I don’t know. Want to go. With me?” Meg gave him a nervous smile.

Gavin’s heart was racing, he could feel it ponding out of his chest. His brain had shut down, leaving him with his mouth open and with nothing to say.

Meg’s smile faded. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s totally fine to say no, I know you might not want to go with me-“

“Yes!”

Meg reeled back. “What?”

Gavin cleared his throat, embarrassed by how loud he had been. “That is, yes. I would love to go the dance. With you.”

Meg was smiling again, bright and happy. “Really?”

Gavin eagerly nodded his head. “I would love to go with you.”

“Great. I mean…great.” Meg couldn’t stop smiling. Shaking herself, she reached back to grab a pen from her bag. Then she grabbed Gavin’s hand. She began writing. “Here’s my number. Text me and we’ll make plans.”

Gavin looked at the numbers on his hand. He had Meg Turney’s number. And she wanted him to text her. _And_ she wanted to go to the dance with her. “I will absolutely do that.”

“Cool. Cool.” Looking around, Meg leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gavin squeaked. “So. Text me later.” With that she was walking away. Whistling.

Gavin stared after her, one had raising to touch his cheek. It was tingling. With his own smile, Gavin opened his locker and grabbed the stuff he needed for the rest of the weekend. He was going to walking on cloud nine for the rest of his life.

Now he just had to convince Geoff, his host parent, to take him tux shopping.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms Welcomed.


End file.
